I Still Have the Same Answer
by iwashereandyouweren't
Summary: A beautiful girl left with out a date to the dance. So who will she dance with?


**A random one shot I wrote. Hope you like! REVEIW AT THE END!**

**Ps. Loren, Mine. Code Lyoko, NOT MINE!**

* * *

I Still Have the Same Answer

It was the spring fling tonight; of course no one had asked me because I was still new to the school. My best friend Odd had offered to take me as a friend, I said no. I wanted him to be able to have some fun with a date.

Of course I was still going. My two girl best friends Aelita and Yumi didn't have dates, so we where going as a group. Aelita and Yumi had forced me to go dress shopping with them last week as much as I didn't want to wear a dress to the dance.

They would be arriving soon for all of us to get ready. I stood from my bed and walked over to my closet to pull out my dress and the few amount of make up that I had.

As soon as I set everything down, there came a knock at my door. I rushed over and opened it.

"Hey!" I said as I spotted the two of them with their dresses and make up. They said hi back quickly and came in. "Let's get started!" Yumi spoke excitedly.

- - -

"WOW! Loren, you look great," spoke Yumi who was in a white strapless dress that stopped a little before her knees and brought out her curves. Around her neck she had on a stunning silver choker that had a light blue emerald hanging from it. She had on some peach lip-gloss and a little blush to lighten up her cheeks. Her hair was done up in a messy bun with chopsticks, a few strains of bangs still hung around her face.

"You look amazing Loren," Aelita said. She had on a wavy mini black skirt with a pink tank top and a long sleeve jacket that stopped at the end of her skirt. She had put on a bright pink blush and a light pink eye shadow. Her hair hung straight around her face.

"Really?" I asked as I walked over to my mirror. I had picked out a light blue spaghetti strap dress that had dark blue sticking up from the waist to the top that tied a small bow at the top of the dress. The top of my dress was tight and brought out my curves. But waist down it slung out wards and loosely around me to my knees. A dark blue ribbon was tied nicely around the waist of the dress. Most of my hair was put up in a blue clip except for my side bangs that hung by my face. I had a really light tan eye shadow on that matched the color of my skin and a light pink lip-gloss on. A light pink blush sat on my cheeks.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah. It really brings out your eyes nicely," Spoke Aelita.

"Every guy there will be sorry they didn't ask you," Yumi said with a little laugh.

"Same for you girls," I said as I turned around and motioned to them.

Yumi was about to say something but was cut off when her cell phone started ringing.

She rushed over to where she had set it down and picked it up.

She spoke a hello into the phone. Her face then grew with a big grin. "That will be great! I'll tell them now. They're here with me," she said and then hung up.

"Guess what?" Yumi asked.

"My prince charming is sitting out side in a black stretch limo wanting to swift me off to become a star and marry him," I said very dramatically.

"As much as we all wish for that to happen, no," Yumi replied with a little laugh.

"Darn! And I was so hopping for that to come true," I said **VERY **sarcastically.

"Ok... Anyways, the guys don't have dates so they want to go as one big group," Yumi said.

"That's great!" Aelita said.

"Joy to the world that the guys don't have date! We can now all hang out together!" I sang very badly. We all started laughing. "So where are we meeting them?" I asked.

"They are going to come get us..." Yumi was cut off by a knock at the door. "At my room," I finished as Aelita walked over to the door.

"Yep!" was Yumi's reply.

Aelita opened the door to be greeted by the boys. She walked out into the hallway laughing a little at a joke that Odd had made.

Yumi then walked over to the door as I just stood there. She turned around noticing that I was nervous. "Don't worry, you look great," she said with a smile. A smile then crossed my lips as I nodded my head.

Yumi then stepped out of my door into the hallway.

"HURRY UP LOREN OR WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE FIRST SONG!" Odd screamed from the hallway.

"COMING!" I yelled as I walked to my door. I took a quick step out to be met with all the guys gazing at me. Odd was the first to speak. "Is really you Loren?"

"HEY! You don't recognize one of your best friends?" I asked as I gave him a stern look.

"It's hard to tell cause you never wear dresses," Odd spoke.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"What I think Odd is trying to say is that you look beautiful," Ulrich said.

"Thanks," was all I could say as I looked down at my feet and blushed.

"We should probably get going so that way, as some one has stated earlier, we don't miss the first song," Aelita pointed out, bringing the entire guys gaze off of Loren.

"YEAH!" Odd yelled as he ran down the hall.

"ODD! YOU NEED TO WAIT FOR US!" Ulrich yelled.

I only shook my head and thought, '_That is so Odd_' as the group started down the hall.

- - -

We had been all dancing for an hour, just enjoying each other's company.

William soon came over and asked Yumi to dance with him. She turned to all of us for approval. I was the first one to nod my head yes and that was all she needed. She turned right back around and said yes.

As soon as Yumi left, I excused myself from the group to get some punch.

When I reached the punch bowl, a slow song came on. I turned back to see what the group would do. I saw Odd leave to go find someone to dance with, Aelita and Jeremy dancing, and no Ulrich.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with Ulrich.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what he was doing over here.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me," He asked as he looked down at his feet and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Sure," I said as a smile spread across my face.

He looked up at me with a smile as well. He offered his hand, which I took, and he led me to the floor.

He sort of stood there for a second. I noticed this and took both of his hands. I placed one on my waist and then moved my hand up to his shoulder and still hung onto his hand with the other. I moved my head forward so I was looking over his shoulder.

We slowly started swaying to the music.

"Loren," he spoke a few seconds later.

"Yeah," I replied. I slowly move my head back to look into his deep brown eyes.

"Well, uhh... I have been wanting to say this for a while now, but I um... sort of like you," He spoke, blushing a little.

"I like you too Ulrich, you know, since we're friends and all," I spoke with a smile, not really getting what he meant.

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean that, uhh... can I show you what I mean?" He asked while looking straight into my bright blue eyes.

"I guess?" I spoke, a little confused.

Ulrich then slipped his hand from my hand and moved it to my waist pulling me closer. Without saying anything, he slowly moved his face to mine, placing his soft lips on mine.

I was surprise at first, but soon relaxed and closed my eyes and moving both my arms around his neck, loving the feeling of his lips on mine. I felt as if his lips where bitter sweet. The sweet part was the feeling it created in me. The bitter was how addicting they where. Whenever I get addicted to some I get weak in the knees, but this is the weakest I have ever felt! I loved it and never wanted to let go.

Ulrich felt the same way, but he slowly moved away from me.

"So that's what you meant by liking me," I said panting a little.

"Yeah," He spoke with a smile.

"I still have the same answer," I replied back.

As big as his smile already was, it just got bigger.

I then rested my head on his chest as he rested his chin on the top of my head as we continued to dance to the rest of the song.

Everything for one night, just one night, was in perfect harmony.

* * *

**Hope you like! REVEIW EITHER WAY! Check out my other stories too please!**

**-Juice Box!**


End file.
